swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W36/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 01.09.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:20 Server check and updates 01:26 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 03:44 Ottorino Respighi - Lucrezia (1981) Bongiovanni (I) 04:43 Pietro Mascagni - Lodoletta (1960) Conductor: Graziano Mucci (I) 06:29 Pietro Mascagni - Il piccolo Marat (1961) Conductor: Oliviero de Fabritiis (I) 08:40 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 10:38 Umberto Giordano - Andrea Chenier (1955) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 12:26 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 14:02 Sergei Sergejewitsch Prokofjew - Guerra e Pace (1953) Conductor: unknown (I) 16:20 Ildebrando Pizzetti - La figlia di Iorio (1956) Conductor: Ildebrando Pizzetti (I) 18:37 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 20:10 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 22:12 Nino Rota - La notte di un nevrastenico (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 22:50 Luigi Nono - Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) 02.09.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:25 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 02:15 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 04:01 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 06:10 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 08:47 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 10:52 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 12:28 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 15:25 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 16:25 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 18:28 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 21:35 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 03.09.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:00 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 01:22 Tobias Picker - Thérèse Raquin (2001) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 03:11 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 05:08 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 06:54 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 09:36 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 11:33 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 14:03 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 15:49 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 18:00 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 19:47 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 22:20 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 23:51 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 04.09.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:39 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 04:41 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 08:04 Richard Strauss - Salome (1954) Conductor: Clemens Krauss (D) 09:45 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1950) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (D) 11:15 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 13:27 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 15:35 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 18:15 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 20:46 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 22:48 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 05.09.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:33 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 03:18 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 06:15 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 08:48 Gioachino Rossini - Ciro in Babilonia (1988) Akademia (I) - 1st recording 11:17 Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) 14:17 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 17:13 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 18:41 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 19:46 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 22:19 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 06.09.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:33 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 03:40 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 06:40 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) 09:49 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 12:28 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 15:25 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 18:00 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 20:45 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 23:47 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 07.09.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:32 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 04:47 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 07:14 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 09:39 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 11:09 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme (2001) Accord (F) 12:55 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 15:28 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 18:30 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 21:00 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 23:46 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 36/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014